


Just The Way You Are

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Klaine's Valentine's Challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I love both songs, but I think I love the Billy Joel's one more, so here we are :)

Kurt knew that sometimes Blaine still had doubts.

About his body, his weight, his appearance, even about them being together forever. It didn’t happen very often – usually when Blaine was stressed and had a lot on his plate, that was when his mind started to wander, as if it wanted to make his life even harder.

In the past, Kurt might have not known what to do, how to help him, but he had gotten better since then. Better at noticing and better at addressing it.

Which is why, when he found Blaine frowning and trying on different clothes in front of the mirror, he had a feeling. Blaine had an important meeting later, one he had been stressing about for days and if the worried and exasperated expression on his face was any indication, it was eating him from the inside.

“Hey, B.” He said quietly, walking up to his husband and wrapping his arms around him, deciding it was time to try and put him out of his misery. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find something that won’t make me look like a hippo.” Blaine muttered so quietly that Kurt barely heard him.

“You look amazing in all of your clothes.” Kurt said with a smile, kissing Blaine’s cheek. “I would know, fashion is kind of my thing, you know.” He added teasingly, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Blaine, something he was exactly aiming for.

Seeing Blaine was still eyeing ominously his body, specifically his tummy, in the mirror, he firmly turned him around, away from the mirror. “You. Are. Gorgeous.” He said, looking Blaine straight in the eye and punctuating each word with a kiss. “Remember that time when you were still in high school and you and Sam came to visit us?” At Blaine’s nod, he continued. “And do you remember the song we sang one afternoon? Making Santana crazy?” Not waiting for Blaine’s reply, Kurt started humming.

_I need to know that you will always be_  
_The same old someone that I knew_  
_What will it take ‘till you believe in me_  
_The way that I believe in you._

“Kurt…” Blaine started protesting, but he was smiling, not looking so distressed anymore. Putting his finger on Blaine’s mouth to shush him, Kurt kept going.

_I said I love you and that’s forever_  
_And this I promise from my heart_  
_I couldn’t love you any better_  
_I love you just the way you are._

“You’re perfectly imperfect, B.” Kurt said, smiling when he realized that he stole Blaine’s line, his husband grinning at the realization as well. “Don’t you ever forget it.”

“Just the way I am?”

“Just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138879832889/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
